Delia D. Daring
Appearance Delia has a short, slender frame. Her round face is framed by soft pink locks, giving her an innocent, childlike appearance. Delia's bangs are kept short so they don't fall in her face.No scars or blemishes mar her rosy complexion. She also doesn't have any tattoos - for now. Because she wears gloves, Delia's hands are still smooth, despite the number of fights she's been in. Like most girls, Delia is extremely concerned with how she looks. Her outfits are generally color-coordinated and wrinkle-free, and she can often be seen wearing the latest fashions Delia's usual outfit consists of a brightly covered, short-sleeved v-neck layered over a dark tank top. A matching skirt falls to about three inches above Delia's knees. It hugs her thighs, while offering maximum mobility at the same time Crossing behind Delia's waist is a pair of sheathed daggers. Dark, comfortable boots cover her feet. She also wears a pair of sleek fingerless gloves to protect her hands from getting torn or calloused. Floral motifs can be found throughout the ensemble and a pair of small flower clips can usually be seen poking out from the left side of Delia's hair. Encircling her neck is a simple black pendant with a peculiar green gemstone cut in the shape of a diamond. This necklace is the only thing linking Delia to her parents, so she keeps it on at all times. Personality Not having parents has caused Delia to mature very quickly. She's generally pretty level-headed and considers the consequences her actions could have. That being said, she's still a kid at heart. She loves sweets and frills, as well as pulling pranks with her twin brother. Grant is the most important person in Delia's life. Anytime he's in any sort of danger, she throws caution to the wind and rushes in after him. Delia tends to put up a cute and innocent facade to get others to drop their guard around her or to help her get out of trouble. Despite her act, Delia is capable of taking care of herself and is not afraid of a fight - or running away if things go poorly. Pride and honor are useless once you're dead, after all. Delia has a cheerful and outgoing attitude. She loves making new friends, and has a soft spot for children who are younger than her. The connections Delia makes with other people are cherished. Excluding Grant, these relationships are the closest thing she has to family. When it comes to money, Delia is very stingy. She'll do anything she can to get a discount, or steal if it's less trouble. Her dream is to return to Lyneel one day with enough money to support Ms. Anna and the other children for the rest of their lives. Biography For as long as she can remember, Delia has been an orphan. She was found in a basket right outside an orphanage located in Lyneel, North Blue, wrapped in blankets. A necklace with a small green gemstone was clutched in her tiny fist. But she wasn’t alone. Lying beside Delia was her twin brother Grant. Their names were pinned to the front of their blanket, something Delia always wondered about. Why name a baby if you were just going to abandon it? Why not pick a middle or last name as well? In any case, Delia was grateful that she hadn’t been separated from her brother. He was wild and hot-headed, but he always made sure to protect Delia. Delia and Grant spent their early childhood in the orphanage they were found outside of. They weren’t bully or abused; in fact, all of the other children felt like one big extended family. Delia’s favorite adult was a woman named Anna Berma. Ms. Anna was a nanny who filled the role of a mother for the young twins. She read them stories, played with them, and would spend hours listening to whatever they had to say. All of this made Delia’s time at the orphanage happy and enjoyable. Unfortunately, good things don’t last forever. The year Delia turned 8, some idiots set the orphanage ablaze. She later learned that they were rioters protesting Lyneel royalty. Apparently, the orphanage looked like some stuffy government building instead of a safe haven for 20 children. Luckily, everyone made it out uninjured, but that didn’t change the fact that their home was destroyed. There was no money to build a new orphanage, and the government wasn’t going providing any funding. Grant, her precious firecracker, wanted to go give the rioters a piece of his mind. Delia would have loved nothing more than to go with them, but the terrified looks on the other children’s faces convinced her to stay. She managed to persuade Grant too, even though it wasn’t easy. For a few days, they stayed in a “government shelter,” which was really nothing more than a large gymnasium. The army took care of the rioters and everything was back to normal. Except it wasn’t. Several people were in the same situation as Delia, but the government seemed to stop caring after only a week. Just when Delia thought that she and Grant would have to live on the street, Ms. Anna decided to take all 20 children in. She sold her cozy house and spent all of her savings to buy a bigger one. In order to feed them all, Ms. Anna took a job as clerk. She made enough for them to get by, but Delia and Grant were troubled by the whole situation. As the oldest of the children, Delia and Grant were responsible for taking care of everything while Ms. Anna was working. Delia soon found that she enjoyed working in the kitchen and took over the cooking duties. The other kids were content, but Delia could see the fatigue of their caretaker. It was frustrating. Delia was too young to help out with the bills, and the other children were too young to take care of themselves. Still, Delia and Grant knew that things would be easier with two less mouths to feed. She never told Ms. Anna about her feelings; the girl knew that she would just offer reassurances with that tired smile the woman seemed to wear more and more lately. After years of planning, Delia and Grant were finally ready to leave at age 11. The other kids were old enough to fend for themselves, so there was really no reason for the pair to stay any longer. After leaving, Delia and Grant did whatever was needed to survive. She had no qualms about stealing, especially since it meant that the twins would live to see another day. Eventually, it became difficult to continue living on Lyneel. Ms. Anna continuously sent out search parties to find them; this never failed to warm Delia’s heart. But the twins had made their decision, and didn’t go back. The pair ended up stealing a small boat and traveling from island to island in the North Blue. With no one to rely on but each other, they matured quickly. After turning 13, Grant came up with another one of his grand ideas. This time he wanted to become a famous pirate. It didn’t take very long to convince Delia, since they were basically pirates anyway. Now they could make money to provide for themselves, and eventually for the family they left behind. But Grant wasn’t satisfied with just being a pirate – he wanted a pirate name too. After a lot of arguments, they finally decided on Dangerous as a middle name and Daring as a last name. Delia D. Daring was a name that was both funny and strong, and one she shared with her most important person. Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. ''Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques.''Weapon of Choice: Knives/Daggers Secondary Profession: Chef A Chef, Cook, Bartender or any other distinct related profession gives kitchen skills and knowledge about food, flavoring, ingredients, drink, and nutrients. They are masters at making the most out of whatever ingredients are available, and know how to create fantastic meals for others to partake in. Chefs can also create foods which strengthen those who eat it, granting buffs to their allies, but this is primarily outside of combat. Traits 'Professional Traits' Critical Hit (1 Trait): Through training in learning where a person’s pressure points and vital are located within a body. These character can use technique points to create techniques that strike at these points and cause debuffs. The amount points they’re allowed to use for these techniques is equal to a quarter of their Will. 'General Traits' Fate of the Swift (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat Style Delia prefers close combat and relies on her agility to dodge her opponent's attacks. But if an enemy is too far away or insists on staying out of her range, Delia is fairly adept at using projectiles such as throwing knives. She is generally very level-headed, unless her twin brother is in trouble. When that happens, Delia tends to rush into trouble to save him, disregarding the consequences of her actions. Character Stats Items Dagger '''(Starter): A dagger with a 7 inch blade. The sheath is attached to a belt, and are criss-crossed behind Delia's waist. '''Material: Iron Dagger '''(Starter): A dagger with a 7 inch blade. The sheath is attached to a belt, and are criss-crossed behind Delia's waist. '''Material: Iron Throwing Knives '''(Free): A set of 50 sleek, balanced throwing knives with a 3 inch blade. '''Material: Iron Techniques Sonic Blade '''(Rank 8): Delia throws a dagger or some other projectile at a distant target, carefully aiming for a vital or unprotected area. (Cost: 8) '''Piercing Dagger (Rank 8): Delia gathers her strength, unleashing a stronger than normal attack on her opponent. (Cost: 8) Cross Guard (Rank 4): Delia crosses two daggers in front of her, using the increased leverage to block an attack. (Cost: 4) Category:NPC Category:Pirate